vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Majora
|-|Skull Kid= |-|Majora's Mask (Item)= |-|Majora's Mask (Boss)= |-|Majora's Incarnation= |-|Majora's Wrath= Summary Majora is the assumed name of the main antagonist of The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. An evil being inhabiting Majora's Mask, it is arguably the series' most depraved and bizarre villain. Despite appearing as an inanimate object, and using the Skull Kid as its puppet, the mask carries obvious sentience and the ability to speak coherently, through its wearer or of its own power. The gender of Majora is disputed, as neither the game nor any supplementary material states it. It is likely that the true entity simply has none. The true form of Majora is arguably never seen. During Link's final battle with the spirit, it transforms into three different forms. It is possible that the appearance of Majora's Mask may somehow resemble the true appearance of Majora, if it ever even had one; however, this cannot be confirmed, but it is widely considered to be a possibility. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A Name: Majora, Skull Kid Origin: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Gender: Unknown Age: At least thousands of years old (Buried thousands of years ago) Classification: Ancient Artifact, Deity, Demonic Mask Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Telekinesis, Flight, Shapeshifting, Soul Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Energy Projection, Body Control, Life Creation, Technology Manipulation, Invisibility, Sealing, Reality Warping (Can warp grown men into children or in some cases change their biological makeup altogether by morphing them into a different species), Pocket Reality Manipulation and Spatial Manipulation (Can create realms that can fit a sun and all the space in between inside a small moon), Possibly Self-Sustenance (Type 3 as Majora's Wrath) Attack Potency: Universe level (Said to have warped all of Termina, a parallel universe, to the point where the heavens, space, and time were corruptedThe Legend Of Zelda Majora's Mask Nintendo Power Official Strategy Guide. In his final form, he created and sustained a universe, which then collapsed upon his defeat) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic+ reactions/combat speed (Superior to the Four Giants) and Speed of Light attack speed (Fires beams similar to Beamos) Lifting Strength: At least Class E Striking Strength: Universal (Can damage Fierce Deity Link with physical blows) Durability: Universe level (Survived blows from Fierce Deity Link. His energy sustains the reality inside the moon) Stamina: Extremely high (Kept the moon in a fixed position above Termina while at the same time constantly pulling it down over the course of three days), possibly limitless as Majora's Wrath (As an entity that was not strictly physical, it never appeared to grow tired after becoming serious about the fight) Range: Extended melee range. Interplanetary via magic, Universal via reality warping and pocket reality manipulation. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Highly sadistic, although it apparently only views all its havoc as a game. Capable of setting up complicated dungeons and puzzles for Link to solve. Weaknesses: Has a tendency to play around, which makes it careless. Several times throughout the game, Majora could have effortlessly killed Link but was more interested in playing a twisted game with the hero. Majora was so assured of its own superiority, it even gave Link the Fierce Deity Mask to use against it during their final confrontation. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Demons Category:Nintendo Category:Reality Warpers Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Monsters Category:Flight Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Matter Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Energy Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Space Users Category:Technology Users Category:Curse Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 3